Torellia
Torellia Dawchi is a Force sensitive Echani female who rose to lead the Echani. Early Life Born on the Echani homeworld of Eshan to Zeksento and Hirdali Dawchi, Torellia knew from an early age that she could use the force. She hid this, knowing that the Jedi would come to take her. As is customary, Torellia practiced the Echani martial arts and was noted to be an exceptional combatant. She, like other Echani, was skilled in the use of Battle Precognition, which allowed her to perceive her opponents' intentions an instant before they acted. Torellia longed to bring honor to the Dawchi Clan and constantly practiced her techniques, in some cases until she collapsed of exhaustion. Torellia was taught the three tiers of traditional Echani martial arts, learning each of them by heart. Torellia's Telc'ta The Telc'ta, or Warrior's Right, was a day long ceremony that took place on each Echani child's 14th birthday. It is divided into 4 parts, the Telc'ta Tea Ceremony, Meditation of Chal, Right of Ascension, and the Feast of the Warrior. Torellia was awoken early and was clothed in a long flowing robe that contained the seal of the Dawchi clan on its back. Torellia was lead into a common room where she sat with her legs underneath her and her hands on her knees. Her entire family was in attendance, and, per Echani custom, they brewed her Red Tea. Once the tea was finished, Torellia held the hot pot of tea by the sides to show her family her endurance, as is customary. After Torellia served the tea to everyone, she sat and her family reminisced on her childhood. Torellia then moved on to the Meditation of Chal, where she meditated for 4 hours and reflected on her life while deciding her future. Afterwards, she moved onto the most important part of the Telc'ta, the Right of Ascension. Torellia partook in a choreographed fight with her father, Zeksento, where she was able to display her abilities as a warrior. The fight lasted for 6 hours. Torellia moved onto the final part of her Telc'ta, the Feast of the Warrior. It was a massive feast dedicated to Torellia, which filled her with pride. A large table was filled with foods, both Echani and exotic in nature. Pots of tea, Echani Wine, and other beverages were passed along as the Dawchi Clan celebrated the fully recognized Echani, Torellia Dawchi. Zeksento's Death 6 years later, a Mandalorian Clan flying an unknown flag landed on Eshan. The clan leader, known not by name but only as The Blade. The Blade, vying for power over the Echani, knew that the Dawchi Clan was the most powerful of the Echani clans and he challenged its Patriarch, Zeksento Dawchi. He declared it an Aeta Ignias, an Echani Honor Duel. Throughout the fight, Zeksento controlled The Blade, using his own movements against him. As the Duel was nearing its end, The Blade motioned to one of his men, and the Mandalorian slit the throat of a Dawchi Clan Elder, distracting Zeksento and allowing The Blade to stab him in the heart. Horrified and angered that The Blade broke the honored rules of the Aeta Ignias, she challenged him to an Aeta Ignias-kai, known as a Vengeance Strike. She debated using the Force, but decided not to, knowing that it would violate the rules of combat. The more experience Blade had the advantage for the entirety of the fight, as Torellia had planned. When he grew cocky, Torellia took her opportunity and delivered a lightning quick slash to The Blades throat. He laughed declaring she missed, but his taunts ceased the second he realized he was, in fact, bleeding from the neck. Torellia finished him by stabbing The Blade in the heart, honoring her father. The Mandalorians, without a leader and fearing an Echani retaliation, fled. Matriarch and Unification 5 years after he father's death, Hirdali, Torellia's mother passed away peacefully in her sleep. Torellia was then made Matriarch of the Dawchi Clan. For the next 3 months, Torellia was able to have portions of Echani culture changed. She united the Echani clans under one banner, The Dawchi Clan. Having united the Echani, Torellia became High Mistress of the Echani People. She sought to establish connections with other factions and so she sent her scouts throughout the Galaxy, searching for allies. In the following months, Torellia became unrivaled in combat and practiced her Force techniques. She later constructed a lightsaber, and deemed that each Force sensitive child would receive special training. Skills and Abilities Having trained for practically the entirety of her life, Torellia is a master in hand to hand combat and the use of melee weapons. She is adept at utilizing the Force and applies Echani techniques in lightsaber combat. Her Battle Precognition serves her greatly, allowing her to make precise tactical decisions. In being the head of her Clan, Torellia has become skilled in politics and is a respected Echani Historian.